Quoi de neuf docteur?
by DeathGothika
Summary: Quel est le lien entre des licornes, des kiwis, des Yétis et le pirate Trafalgar Law? Pour le savoir, venez voir! Os cadeau pour YumeNoGensou.


Quoi de neuf docteur?

Ndla: Je dédie cet Os à YumeNoGensou et à ses idées dures à suivre mais tellement poilantes! Les choses que vous allez lire ci-dessous sont en grande partie de son invention, je n'ai fait que les assembler (avec son autorisation) car elles m'ont inspiré!

Bonne lecture à tous et Yume, j'espère que ça te plaira! ^^

* * *

><p>Étrange, définitivement. C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Trafalgar Law. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour se retrouver ici, dans cet endroit plus que bizarre.<p>

Le ciel était d'un vert d'eau décoré par un imposant soleil orange foncé, les oiseaux qui le survolaient étaient en fait des rouleaux de papier toilettes qui laissait pendre des longueurs derrières deux. Le paysage était composé de collines bleues numérotées à la manière des mangroves de Shabondy et soulignée par une route de briques jaunes qui commencait justement sous les pieds du chirurgien de la mort. Le pirate, après un instant de réflexion, décida de faire ce que justement il savait faire de mieux, analyser. Et pour cela, il fallait explorer.

Le capitaine démarra sa marche, son nodachi sur l'épaule et les mains dans les poches. Il passa la colline numéro un et arriva rapidement au centre d'une première vallée. Sa première rencontre le laissa dubitatif. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à ça: des pizzas volantes roses à paillettes qui dansaient la macarena en chantant "Au bal masqué". Un premier et discret clignement de paupières pour vérifier qu'il n'hallucinait pas et il décida de traverser le buffet sur pattes qui était tout sauf appétissant.

Une pizza se tourna brusquement vers lui, ses yeux fait d'olives le fixèrent étrangement, apparemment, le buffet avait faim lui aussi. Les pizzas s'arrêtèrent de chanter les unes après les autres et le futur capitaine corsaire décida d'opter pour un replis stratégique, c'est à dire: j'attaque en premier.

- Room. Shamble.

Le buffet était vraiment plus présentable sous cette forme. Les pizzas tranchées en huit parts égales couinant derrière lui, il passa la seconde colline en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait pu faire la veille et qui aurait pu le conduire dans cet endroit. Rien de plus que manger avec son équipage... Qui avait d'ailleurs disparu, tout comme son sous-marin. Il allait devoir mener ça au clair.

Law s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres dans la seconde vallée. Le simple clignement de paupières précédent se transforma en double. Mais sur qu'elle île était-il tombé? Devant lui se trouvait un poulpe violet qui fumait un narguilé fait de M&M's. Le chirurgien s'approcha lentement de nouveau, plus méfiant que face aux pizzas. Le poulpe lui envoya un large sourire plein de dents pointues et se mit à rire sans raison en faisant tourner ses yeux dans ses orbites. Law avait rencontré assez d'hommes drogués et reconnu facilement les symptômes: cet animal était en train de faire le trip du siècle. Le poulpe tira une nouvelle fois sur l'objet de ses passions et souffla une bouffée rouge à pois noirs qui se transformèrent rapidement en petits Yétis jaunes courts sur patte et avec des couettes sur le dessus de leur crâne.

- Oh des Georges! (1) S'exclama le poulpe en tirant de nouveau sur sa chicha.

La seconde bouffée fit apparaître des abeilles vertes à petites rayures roses. Elle volèrent autours des yetis en poussant des petits cris de guerre:

- Intru trou du cul repéré. Alerte bande de Yétis pourris!

Alors la bataille commença sans que Law ne puisse rien faire.

Les abeilles firent résonné leur "bzzz" aux oreilles du pirate qui les éloigna d'un coup de nodachi. Les yetis attaquèrent ses jambes pendant qu'il avait les yeux fixés dans le ciel, prêt à éloigner le moindre risque de piqure. Et tout ça sous les yeux d'un poulpe hilare qui s'amusait à attraper les abeilles avec ses longs bras et à les tirer tels des fléchettes sur le pirate. Le chirurgien perdit complètement patience quand un coup donné par un yéti et bien placée dans ses précieuses le plia en deux.

Un Room et Shamble plus tard, les yétis avait le derrière des abeilles, le poulpe des ailes à la place de ses tentacules, bien trop nombreuse pour être coordonné pour pouvoir voler et les abeilles, des têtes de yéti à couettes. Law laissa un tas de jambes poilu, pattes de mouche et tentacules voler dans les airs et passa la troisième colline, mais numéroté quatre, pour arriver face à une autre bataille.

Cette fois-ci Law se frotta carrément les yeux en voyant des Kiwis chauves de l'espace faire des choses pas très catholique, soit de méchants croches-patte, à de mignonnes petites licornes dorées avec un tatouage d'arc-en-ciel sur le croupion.

Law décida de les ignorer en espérant pouvoir traverser tranquillement, mais c'était sans compter sur la présence d'un lapin gris et blanc se tenant debout et aussi grand que lui en train de mâchouiller une carotte. Le lagomorphe se tourna vers le pirate et lui déclara de manière amicale:

- Quoi de neuf docteur?  
>- Je crois que j'ai des hallucinations, déclara Law en se frottant la bouche, réfléchissant au pourquoi du comment et sans penser une seule seconde au poids de cet aveux.<br>- Alors il faut opérer d'urgence! Assistants! Hurla le lapin en levant les pattes au ciel et en lâchant sa carotte.

Law sut immédiatement qu'il en avait dit trop quand le lapin lui fourra un kiwi qui passait trop près d'eux dans la bouche, le perturbant pour lancer son attaque. Le signal fut alors donné. Les kiwis changèrent de cible et se ruèrent sur lui. Les licornes en profitèrent pour s'échapper en lançant de petits prouts aromatisés à la rose. Le nodachi du chirurgien de la mort tomba au sol, les fruits en furie grimpèrent sur lui, leurs poils se fixant à ses vêtements à la manière de scratch et l'odeur entêtante et fleurie lui fit perdre ses forces.

Le poids fut bientôt trop important et le chirurgien tomba au sol. Il vit du coin de l'œil le lapin qui avait enfilé masque, gants, blouse d'opération et pagne de vahiné fait de carottes pailletés. Law tenta de protester quand le lagomorphe dégaina une scie circulaire de son dos.

- Voyons voir ce qui se passe dans ce petit cerveau! Mouah ah ah ah! Jubila le lapin.

* * *

><p>La douleur de sa tête le réveilla. L'environnement connu le calma et le pirate passa sa main tatouée sur son crâne qui avait heurté le sol froid de sa cabine. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Mais quel rêve! Peut être devrait t'il penser à évaluer sa santé mentale... Des pizzas cannibales, des abeilles, kiwis et yéti sachant se battre. Sans compter le poulpe et le lapin qui parlent... N'importe quoi.<p>

Un cognement rapide résonna contre sa porte, l'arrachant à ses pensées, et Bepo entra dans la pièce légèrement paniqué.

- Ça va capitaine?! J'ai entendu un cri et un bruit sourd. Demanda l'animal.  
>- J'ai comme second, un ours blanc qui parle... pas étonnant que j'imagine des choses pareils. marmonna Law, qui comprenait mieux d'où venait ses idées tordues.<br>- Désolé... S'excusa l'ours en baissant la tête.

FIN.

* * *

><p>(1) en référence à une pub d'une certaine marque. ^^<p>

Voilà! J'attends vos impressions, bonne ou mauvaise.  
>À bientôt!<p> 


End file.
